Signals, such as audio and video, are an essential component of the creative process in many industries, such as film, video game development, and performing arts. Professionals and hobbyists in these disciplines are always looking for new tools and methods to manipulate signals. Today, many different signal processing circuits and manipulation techniques are in use for the purpose of creative expression.
One example is audio processing circuits, which are common in studio and live performance applications. Many are marketed as effects processors. Some of these effects processors are configured for use on the ground, and are known as effects pedals, stomp boxes, or guitar pedals. These effects processors are widely used by guitarists, keyboard players, singers, and other instrumentalists. Such devices typically offer signal processing parameters that can be adjusted by the user. These are frequently presented as knobs for the users to turn and adjust to their liking.